Dating Diaries
by XxSoRandomxX
Summary: I can make any girl fall in love with me and you're no exception. CHANNY! Must read!


**Dating Diaries**

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

_**Sonny's POV**_

I threw my hands up in the air and twirled around in my light blue party dress. The lights flashed through out the large crowd as we all danced to the beat.

I stopped for a second and smiled at how much fun everyone was having at a party I put together. Me! Sonny Munroe! I'm beginning to think if this acting carrer doesnt work out I will definately be a major party planner! And finally I can enjoy it instead of someone coming and.....

"Sonny!" Tawni said pulling me by my arm towards the exit. Even though it was loud in there I could tell she was yelling.

Once we got out the party I turned to her and crossed my arms. "What's wrong Tawni?" I said clearly annoyed.

"This!" She said opening her pink glittery purse that matched her dress so well. Everything seemed to be there.....I couldnt find anything wrong.

"Um.....still not seeing the wrong part!" I said.

"My new and very rare lip gloss Sexy Scarlet Shine is gone and you had it last!" Tawni said closing her purse, crossing her arms, and putting on a really big pout.

Crap! She was right. "I'm so sorry Tawni but I promise as soon as this party is over I will get it for you." I said turning to go back in but BAM there she was blocking the door.

"I need it before my lips go all chapped......like yours!" She said with the pout still on her face.

"But Tawni I finally got Marshall to let us have another prom. I wanna be here this time you know how important...." I began to whine.

"I'll let you pick out an outfit from my closet!!" Tawni said with her eyebrows raised.

I let out a sigh. "Deal." Then she did one of those claps like she was London Tipton or something.

"Yay!" She said as she dragged me by my arm once again.

She dragged me all the way to our dressing room and once inside she let me go. I rubbed my throbbing arm. She works out way to much!

"I'll take this side of the room and you take that side!" Tawni said pointing to the left side of the room.

"Fine but lets hurry so we can get back to the party." I sighed. This better be a great outfit.

I looked and looked and looked but couldnt find Tawni's stupid lipgloss. I stopped for a second to look at my watch. 8:35?!?! I've been looking for 15 minutes?? I turned to see how Tawni was doing and she was sitting down with her back to me.

"Tawni what are you doing!" I yelled from my side of the room.

She immediately got up. "Uh.....nothing! Just looking for that darn lipgloss." She said laughing nervously.

She was acting way to suspicious! I hurried over to her and found there was a square shape under her shirt.

"Whats under your shirt?" I asked curiously moving a little closer.

"Nothing!" Tawni said crossing her arms over the square shape.

"Tawni..." I said reaching towards her shirt. She slapped my hand away and thats how the brawl began! Moments later, i somehow landed on her back.....

"Give it to me!" I yelled from on top op her.

"Never!" She said suddenly getting up, causing me to falls flat on my back. I forgot how strong she was.

I rubbed my head and looked up to see Tawni pull a purple and pink book from out of her shirt. Wait a second......that's my diary and not just any diary. It's my dating diary!

"Tawni give that back! It's private!" I said running up to her. She held it high in the air and with those heels she had on I couldnt reach it.

"But im getting to the good parts! I cant believe you have a diary about people you have dated!"

"Give it back!"

"I bet Jake's in here too huh?"

"I could sue you for this you know!"

"Fine." Tawni said handing the book over to me. Good thing she didnt ask about...

"Hey!" She said turning her back to me and totally not passing over the book, "Why are there pages ripped out of the back?"

I slapped myself in my forehead. I have got to stop doing that. "If I tell you will you give it back?" I said sitting on our sofa.

"Mmmhmm!" Tawni said nodding happily.

"Ok..." I said taking a gulp, "Those pages are ripped out because they're from when I was dating......Chad." After i said it my face dropped in my hands.

"YOU DATED CH...." Tawni yelled but I got up quickly and put my hand over her mouth.

"Shhh!! Dont be so loud!" I said taking my hand from off her mouth.

"You dated Chad?" Tawni whispered with a smile on her face.

"Well.....it was a bet." I said pushing my hair back nervously.

"Do tell!" Tawni said pulling me down to the sofa.

"Umm.....I really think we should get back to the party now." I said.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me the whole story!"

"Tawni!" I whined throwing my head back into the sofa.

"Tell me or I'll call him and ask him instead!" Tawni said flipping her phone open.

"Ok ok fine! I'll tell you!."

"Yay! So how did this all happen?"

"Well it started like a month ago in this very room...."

SWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACSWACASWAC

The door slammed and I looked up from sitting on the floor to see a person i really didnt want to see. Chad. "What do you want Chad?" I asked in the most annoyed tone I could.

"Well hello to you too Sonny and......are you coloring?" Chad said with a chuckle.

"Yes captain obvious! I'm getting into character. Im playing a five year old in this new sketch........and it's fun." I said pulling out a yellow crayon and drawing a sun.

"Wow things are really wacked out over here in chuckle city." Chad said strolling a little closer to me.

"And I repeat.....what do you want Chad?" I said putting down my crayons and standing up.

"Look at this magazine article and tell me what's wrong with it." He said handing me the lastest issue of J-14.

I looked inside the magazine and saw the article he had to be talking about. Mine! "I circled it just incase you couldnt find it." Chad said from over my shoulder, pointing towards the end of the article.

I started to read it aloud. "J-14: So what's it like working next door to the Mackenzie Falls star Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Uh huh. Keep going." Chad said.

I began again. "SM: That's probably the worst thing about this experiance. He's an impossible jerkthrob." Whoops....did i actually say that?

"Well?" Chad said snatching the magazine out my hand.

"What's the problem Chad? I call you that all the time." I said shrugging. I knew it was wrong. I just like making him mad.

"I know you feel the complete opposite but you forgot to tell everyone else that." He said completely making my jaw drop.

"I do not!"

"Do too! You even said said I had sparkling eyes!"

"That's because you said I had pretty hair!"

"Well I didnt mean it!"

"Neither did I!"

"Good!"

"Good!

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

We both crossed our arms and put our back towards each other. Stupid Chad. To even think I would like his selfish, self centered....

"I could prove it!" Chad said. I turned to face him and he had that dumb smirk on his face.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Let's say you arent madly in love with me which you clearly are......I can make you." He said with a wink.

"Oh please, you have got to be kidding me!" I said with a giggle.

"I can make any girl fall in love with me and you're no exception. But since you're the most difficult girl ever, I'll give myself six dates." Chad said nodding. "Yeah six."

"Ok...you got yourself a bet but to prove I "love" you, I have to kiss you for at least 5 seconds which is so not gonna happen!" I said re crossing my arms.

"Oh it's gonna happen Munroe......and you'll like it." Chad said walking towards the door.

I rolled my eyes. Why was he so freaking confident. There has to be a way for me to make it harder on his part......

"Wait! I have a catch!" I called to Chad who was halfway out the door.

"Ok....I'm a great catcher. Well Im great at everything really....." Chad said with a smile, gazing up into space.

I rolled my eyes once again. "These dates we are going on have to be........themed."

"Like?" Chad said stepping closer.

"Well you know like....uhh..." I said looking around. My eye caught my crayon box and lets just say a light bulb went off. "Colors!"

"Colors?"

"Yeah. Each date we go on has to be color themed and creative."

"Piece of cake. Now if you dont mind I'm late for my meditation session at the Falls." And with that, Chad left the room.

For some reason i had a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. What if I......nahh that's never going to happen, right? Oh boy what did i get myself into.....

_**Thanks for reading! Later chapters are better I promise!**_


End file.
